O amor é a chave para vencer
by Nel Potter
Summary: Harry e Ron não sabem o que os espera este ano em Hogwarts. Vão passar os melhores momentos das suas vidas acompanhados das pessoas que mais amam. Porém, Voldemort ainda anda à solta e deve ser destruído.
1. Capítulo 1 Muitos pensamentos e encont

Capítulo 1

Muitos pensamentos e encontros numa viagem

Se Harry Potter achava que o regresso a Hogwarts para o seu sétimo e último ano seria algo calmo (à excepção de ter que destruir Voldemort), deveria estar a repensar bastante no assunto.

Desde que entrara no comboio apoderara-se deste uma sonolência algo anormal. E enquanto dormitava, não lhe saía da mente uma imagem bastante distorcida.

Lembrava a Harry uma pessoa. Uma pessoa alta, de braços abertos. Negra. Apenas um vulto. E uma voz de homem. De um homem idoso que murmurava:

- Harry... Harry...

Harry achava que já tinha ouvido essa voz, mas não sabia de onde. O que mais o preocupava, era que ao ouvir essa voz, ele reparou que despertava nele um estado de grande excitação... E que algum movimento poderia denunciar o volume que crescia nas suas calças.

Por algo também parecido passava o seu melhor amigo. Ron Weasley.

Porém, este estava plenamente acordado... Mas só conseguia pensar numa pessoa... Nada mais nada menos do que em Draco Malfoy.

Naqueles cabelos loiros... Nos olhos azuis... Levavam Ron à loucura.

O grande problema é que Ron estava enojadíssimo consigo próprio... Estar apaixonado por Draco. A pessoa que durante seis anos gozara com ele e com a sua família.

- Mas o que se passa com vocês? - perguntou subitamente Hermione Granger. - Estão muito calados. Não é normal.

Hermione, a melhor aluna da escola de Hogwarts, tinha que desconfiar. Harry e Ron deviam estar a jogar explosões enquanto esta estaria a tentar devorar todos os livros antes de chegarem à escola.

- Nada. - responderam os dois num tom soturno.

- Estão muito animados, não haja dúvidas. - resmungou Hermione voltando a esconder-se atrás do seu livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Já volto - disse Ron levantando-se. - Vou à casa de banho.

Ron saiu da carruagem onde estavam. Passou pelo carrinho dos doces que ia em direcção à sua carruagem e chegou à porta da casa de banho. Mas, subitamente estacou.

Draco Malfoy estava a sair da casa de banho e os dois rapazes olharam-se. Estranhamente Draco não fez nenhum comentário mordaz a respeito de Ron. Levantou a mão em gesto de cumprimento. Ron imitou-o e entrou na casa de banho.

Na cabeça de Malfoy passavam pensamentos também insólitos. Malfoy estava completamente aparvalhado. Como podia ser. Estar apaixonado pelo Weasley.

Quando Ron fechou a porta da casa de banho, Draco não resistiu.

Bateu à porta e chamou:

- Ron. Abre a porta.

- Draco... estou... nu!

- Cala-te e abre a porta. Ou tens medo que veja algo pequeno?

Ron abriu a porta, Draco entrou e fechou-a à chave.

Os dois rapazes olharam-se intensamente.

- Draco... - começou Ron.

Draco não lhe deu tempo de continuar.

As bocas dos dois rapazes colaram-se e estes beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Como se aquele beijo fosse a última coisa do mundo.

- Pára, Draco! - disse Ron interrompendo o beijo. - Isto não pode ser! Nós odiamo-nos. Tu és filho de um devorador da morte. És um devorador da morte...

- Sou o quê? - perguntou Draco interrompendo Ron e arregaçando a manga esquerda.

No antebraço de Malfoy já não se via nenhuma marca negra.

- Mas... mas... - começou Ron. - Não pode... eu vi...

- Sim, - interrompeu Malfoy - Viste. Já não vês. Apaguei-a. Quero destruir Voldemort, Ron. E a culpa é tua.

Olharam-se novamente. E beijaram-se.

As mãos dos dois rapazes começaram a deslizar pelo corpo um do outro. Quando deram por si estavam completamente nus.

Ron começou a beijar o peito de Draco e foi descendo. Quando chegou ao pénis deste parou. Olhou para Malfoy que acenou com a cabeça a incentivar Ron para continuar. Ron abriu a sua boca e engoliu o pénis de Draco. Brincou com ele imenso tempo. Draco estava deliciado e fazia um esforço enorme para gemer o mais baixo possível. De vez em quando iam-se beijando e Ron continuava a chupar o pénis de Draco. Até que Draco não se conteve mais e ejaculou dentro da boca de Ron.

Ron engoliu tudo e os dois rapazes beijaram-se novamente.

- Quando... nos... encontramos... novamente, Draco? - perguntou Ron arquejante.

- Logo à noite, meu amor - respondeu Draco afagando os cabelos de Ron. - Tens muito que aprender.

--

**N/B:**_ Ai… a-m-e-i esta história mal me puseste as primeiras linhas à frente… ainda bem que me deste a honra de ser tua beta, a história é fantástica! Mesmo sendo slash, temos de admitir que é fantástica (ok sou um pouco suspeita…loool)… a miscelânea de casais é… como hei-de dizer… 'potente', 'poderosa'… e outras coisas positivas acabadas em 'osa' haha Continua assim! _

N/A: Sem dúvida que quando me dá ganas de escrever, vá lá. Tirando a modéstia, acho que até sai bem.

Caros leitores. Não se assustem. Não vou dar-vos uma história de SEXO PURO E DURO.

Pretendo-vos dar algo mais... hummm... complexo.

Que vos faça ficarem coladinhos ao ecrã.

Aviso desde já que nos capítulos seguintes. Bem... Talvez vos dê algum desmaio. Vão ficar a saber de coisas, que bem... Acho que vão gostar.

Já agora, agradeço à minha beta pelo gentil comentário.

Uma boa leitura a todos, deixem uns comentáriozinhos... Para incentivar a escrita... É que temos daqueles dias em que não apetece escrever. lol


	2. Capítulo 2 A revelação

Capítulo 2

A revelação.

Como de costume o salão principal de Hogwarts estava apinhado de gente.

Harry, Hermione e Ron, este ainda com o coração acelerado, assistiam calmamente à selecção dos novos alunos.

- Óptimo! - exclamou Harry. - Temos muitos Griffindors novos! Vai ser óptimo para o Quidditch!

Ron e Hermione acenaram entusiasticamente.

No fim da selecção todos olharam para a mesa dos professores.

Albus Dumbledore colocou-se de pé com os braços abertos. E nesse momento Harry entendeu.

O homem que vira durante toda a viagem a chamá-lo era nada mais nada menos do que Albus Dumbledore.

No momento em que chegava a essa conclusão, ouviu dentro da sua cabeça a voz de Dumbledore:

- Harry. Sei que deves estar assustado. Vem ter comigo a seguir ao jantar, e por favor. Aprecia a festa e acalma-te. Explico-te tudo depois.

Enquanto ouvia isto fitava Dumbledore. Este piscou-lhe um olho. Harry sorriu-lhe.

Seguiu-se o habitual discurso de início de ano e logo em seguida, os pratos dourados encheram-se de comida.

Harry devorou o empadão de carne, e para sobremesa comeu o que mais adorava. Tarte de melaço.

Depois do jantar Harry correu a toda a pressa para a torre dos Griffindor. Queria chegar antes dos outros estudantes.

Ao chegar ao pé da Dama Gorda, disse a senha que lhe tinham dito no salão:

- Olhos esgazeados.

O retrato da Dama gorda desviou-se para o lado e Harry entrou.

Correu a toda a pressa ao seu dormitório, abriu o seu malão, e cobriu-se com o manto da invisibilidade.

Saiu da torre e encaminhou-se para o escritório de Dumbledore.

Mas, ao chegar ao pé da gárgula que guardava a entrada lembrou-se que não sabia a senha.

- Será que... - pensou Harry. E murmurou. - Harry.

A gárgula animou-se e desviou-se para o lado.

Harry subiu a escada de caracol o mais depressa que pôde e abriu a porta do gabinete de Dumbledore.

Como seria de esperar, Dumbledore estava sentado com as mãos cruzadas.

Quando Harry fechou a porta, Dumbledore disse:

- Podes tirar o manto, Harry.

Harry corou. Tinha-se esquecido que vinha com ele. Tirou-o e fitou o Director.

- Senta-te. - disse ele.

Harry sentou-se numa cadeira que Dumbledore fizera aparecer com a sua varinha.

- Sei que deves estar confuso e assustado com tudo, não? - perguntou Dumbledore.

Harry fitou Dumbledore e respondeu:

- Sim. Mas... porquê agora... porquê isto, professor?...

- Tira o professor se fazes favor. - interrompeu Dumbledore. - Ah, e trata-me por tu.

- Ok, Albus. - disse Harry.

- Vou-te explicar o que se passa. - começou Dumbledore. - Talvez aches estranho mas tem tudo a haver com Voldemort.

- Voldemort? - inquiriu Harry. - Mas... O que ele pretende com isto?

- Ele não pretende nada, - esclareceu Dumbledore. - É bastante complicado explicar. Irás perceber tudo de uma forma mais fácil.

Dumbledore levantou-se foi a um dos seus armários e tirou de lá o pensatório.

Retirou do bolso um frasco que abriu e despejou o seu conteúdo na bacia de pedra.

--

**N/B:** _e aqui vai mais um!! Hummmmmm… ora, o k será que eles vão ver ali?? Aha, eu sei! (coisas boas em ser beta… hehe) Mas não vou contar. Vejam por vocês próprios… (beta a entrar em histerismo… profundo!)_


	3. Capítulo 3 A verdade escondida

Capítulo 3

A verdade escondida.

Na bacia o líquido acinzentado revoluteava mais que nunca. Harry reparou que era um líquido muito espesso.

- Primeiro tu, Harry. - disse Dumbledore.

Harry levantou-se e mergulhou na escuridão.

Quando os seus pés aterraram em terra reparou que estava numa casa enorme.

Nesse momento Dumbledore apareceu a seu lado.

Repararam então que um homem estava na sala. Um homem que por momentos Harry achou que fosse Voldemort com 16 ou 17 anos, mas rapidamente percebeu que era o pai de Voldemort.

Nesse momento uma rapariga entrou em casa. Subitamente, Harry reconheceu-a.

- É a Merope!- exclamou Harry.

- Sim - confirmou Dumbledore.

Nesse preciso momento Merope aproximou-se de Tom Riddle e pregou-lhe uma enorme bofetada.

- Seu grande cabrão! - Gritou Merope.

- O quê?... - balbuciou Riddle. - Do que raios estás a falar?

- Cala-te! - gritou Merope. - Acabei de saber tudo! Acabei de saber de tudo!

- Importas-te de dizer o que acabaste de saber? - Disse Riddle com o ar mais calmo possível, o que lhe fez levar outra bofetada.

- Sei que andaste enrolado com um gajo! - gritou Merope.

- Sim. - disse Riddle. - E andei. Afinal... Tu é que paraste de me dar a poção de amor...

Harry fitou Dumbledore embasbacado. Dumbledore sorriu-lhe.

- Ai assumes isso assim? - gritou novamente Merope.

- Claro! - disse Riddle com toda a naturalidade. - E sabes mais alguma coisa?

Merope olhou-o espantada.

- Não... - disse Merope baixinho. - Não sei...

Riddle sorriu. Um sorriso frio como Harry vira em Voldemort.

- Bem, eu conto-te. - disse Riddle. - Olha só... O tal gajo como tu disseste que eu me envolvi é feiticeiro.

Neste momento a cara de Merope ficou lívida.

- E... - continuou Riddle. - Eu vou ter um filho. Que neste momento está na minha barriga.

- Seu grande filho da puta! - gritou Merope.

- Querida. - disse Riddle. - Somos iguais. Tu querias-me para ti. Deste-me a poção de amor. Quando achaste que eu já te amava, e já não tinha necessidade de a tomar paraste de ma dar. O problema de tudo é que eu não gosto de mulheres. E claro... Meti-te os palitos. Mas vê o lado positivo da coisa, nunca nos casámos... Por isso, podes fazer as malinhas e ir-te embora.

- Vai-te foder! - gritou Merope retirando a varinha do bolso.

- Uhuhuhuhuhuhuh! - disse Riddle com um medo fingido - Deixa ver... Vais-me matar?

Riddle retirou também uma varinha do bolso.

- Oh! - disse Merope. - Tu não sabes fazer magia! És um muggle idiota!

- Eu não sei quê? - perguntou Riddle com malícia - Tu achas que eu andei com um feiticeiro só a dar umas quecas?

- Expeliarmus! - gritou Merope.

- Avada Kedavra! - gritou Riddle.

Nesse momento Harry gritou.

Merope caiu ao chão. Estava morta.

- Já chega, Harry. - disse Dumbledore pegando no cotovelo de Harry.

De regresso ao escritório de Dumbledore, Harry afundou-se na cadeira.

- Explica-me o que se passa, Albus. - pediu Harry. - A minha cabeça está a latejar.

- Bem, Harry. - começou Dumbledore. - Como deves ter entendido, Voldemort não é filho de Merope mas sim de Tom Riddle.

- Sim, - respondeu Harry. - Mas quem é o outro homem?

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Olivander. - respondeu Dumbledore.

- O quê?! - exclamou Harry. - **O** Olivander?

- Sim... - disse Dumbledore. - É triste de facto. Ainda por cima ele não sabe, nem Voldemort creio eu. Há muito tempo que soube e apaguei a recordação da cabeça dele. Olivander não fez o que fez intencionalmente. Não sei se sabes, Harry, mas para que dois homens consigam gerar um filho tem que haver vontade de pelo menos um deles.

- Sim. - disse Harry. - Já tinha ouvido dizer.

- O que acontece, - continuou Dumbledore. - É que Riddle pensou nisso. Não sei a que propósito. Talvez para se vingar de Merope, não sei.

- Mas, a Merope não morreu no orfanato? - perguntou Harry.

- Uma mentira colocada nas cabeças dessas pessoas por Riddle. - respondeu Dumbledore. - Ele tornou-se um feiticeiro quase tão bom como o próprio filho… apesar de não ter chegado aos extremos de Voldemort, é claro.

- Mas, Voldemort sabe? - perguntou Harry.

- Que é filho de dois homens? - perguntou Dumbledore. Harry anuiu. - Sim, sabe. E é aqui que tudo começa. Quando Voldemort descobriu o que aconteceu, Voldemort quis vingar-se. E adivinha o que ele fez, Harry?

- Não faço ideia, Albus. - respondeu Harry.

- Fez com que o amor entre dois homens desaparecesse. Alterou os sentimentos.

- Mas, porque voltou agora? - perguntou Harry. - O que aconteceu? Ele está a ficar mais fraco?

- Não, Harry. - respondeu Dumbledore. - O que aconteceu foi que ao destruir a Horcrux do anel, esse sentimento voltou a existir.

- Então... - começou Harry. - As Horcruxes não encerram só bocados da alma de Voldemort?

- A do anel não. - respondeu Dumbledore. - As outras não sei. Mas eu penso que não. No mundo nada mais desapareceu.

- Então… - disse Harry um pouco a medo - É por isso que eu agora te amo?

- Sim, é Harry. - respondeu Dumbledore com simplicidade.

- Mas... - começou Harry. - Albus... Temos uma diferença enorme de idades...

Dumbledore sorriu e colocou as palmas das mãos nos ombros de Harry.

- Sabes, Harry. - começou Dumbledore. - Ao haver uma união de dois homens feiticeiros com idades muito diferentes, o homem mais velho irá ficar com o corpo e aspecto da mesma idade do seu parceiro.

Harry ficou de boca aberta.

- Então, tu irás ficar com 17 anos? - perguntou Harry.

- De corpo sim. - respondeu Dumbledore. - Mas as minhas recordações, a minha forma de pensar continuam iguais. Portanto... Ainda estás preocupado com a idade?

- Não. - respondeu Harry sorridente - Nem um bocadinho.

Dumbledore sorriu e abraçou Harry.

Harry também o abraçou. Nesse momento ambos sentiram que estavam completos.

As bocas dos dois uniram-se com paixão. Beijaram-se intensamente. Quando pararam o beijo ambos disseram:

- Amo-te.

Nesse momento Dumbledore foi envolvido por uma intensa luz azul, o que fez com que harry se alarmasse. Quando a luz se dissipou Harry quase que desmaiava.À sua frente estava Dumbledore com 17 anos de idade. Tinha o cabelo castanho, curto, um pouco de barba mas bastante rala e um físico muito desportivo. Não usava óculos.

Quando Harry fitou Dumbledore nos olhos reparou numa coisa. O azul penetrante dos olhos do velho Dumbledore não mudara.

- O que foi, Harry? - perguntou Dumbledore com uma voz jovial. - Estás decepcionado?

- Não. - disse Harry a sorrir. - Acho que estou... humnmn. Muito satisfeito.

Dumbledore riu. Os dois rapazes olharam-se de novo e abraçaram-se felizes.

Harry pensou para consigo mesmo que nunca na vida se tinha sentido tão feliz.

**N/B:** _Bem, pra kem estava 'preocupado' (pra não dizer outra coisa) c/ a diferença de idades entre o Harry e o Dumbledore, acho k já ficou esclarecido não? lool Continuem a seguir a história… isto vai aquecer!_


	4. Capítulo 4 Antigos ritos retomados

Capítulo 4

Antigos ritos retomados

Harry acordou subitamente do sonho que estava a ter.

- Bolas... - murmurou Harry. - O Dumbledore fica tão sexy sem roupa... Porque raios tinha de acordar agora!

Ainda continuando a refilar, Harry levantou-se, tomou banho e vestiu-se. Resolveu ir ter com Dumbledore.

- Acordá-lo de uma forma... especial... - pensou Harry saindo da torre de Gryffindor.

- Onde pensas que vais? - murmurou uma voz ao seu ouvido.

Harry mandou um salto.

- Albus! - susurrou Harry. - Queres matar-me do coração?

Dumbledore não respondeu, e obrigou Harry a segui-lo.

Dirigiram-se para o salão nobre onde já estavam todos os estudantes.

Ao verem Harry e Dumbledore de mãos dadas todos especaram, incluindo os professores.

Muitos pensavam quem seria a pessoa que acompanhava Harry.

Dumbledore e Harry dirigiram-se para a mesa dos professores. Todos eles os olhavam com seriedade, pensando como dois alunos tinham o desplante de tal acto.

- Minerva. - disse Dumbledore. - Já não me reconheces? Eu sei, eu sei... Foi uma mudança do dia para a noite...

- Albus!... - Disse McGonagall. - Como... O quê?

- Queridos alunos! - disse Dumbledore dirigindo-se para todo o salão. - De certo que não me reconheceis?

Dumbledore não esperou pela resposta e continuou:

- Sou o vosso director. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. E agora perguntam... Como ele ficou assim tão... novo?

Novamente Dumbledore não esperou pela resposta. Abraçou Harry e beijou-o. Nesse instante, ao seu lado surgiram duas criaturas vestidas de um puro branco. A sua face reluzia como uma luz brilhante, e nas mãos carregavam um anel de ouro que continha uma pedra metade verde, metade azul.

Dumbledore e Harry pegaram cada um num anel, e trocaram-nos. Todos os olhavam espantados.

Subitamente as criaturas falaram em simultâneo:

- Pelo poder que nos é concedido, juntamos estes dois feiticeiros na união no matrimónio. Que se amem, respeitem durante a sua vida, tanto no bem, como no mal. Que este laço jamais seja quebrado!

Quando os dois terminaram, todo o castelo pareceu emanar uma luz ofuscante que envolveu Harry e Dumbledore. Os que estavam mais próximos sentiam um calor e um poder nunca antes vistos.

Todos os que estavam no salão entendiam o que se passava. E nas suas mentes, percebiam que já não existia uma união assim, há muito tempo.

Ron e Draco estavam juntos, beijando-se. Todos os olhavam, mas ninguém os descriminava. Esses sentimentos desapareceram todos.

As criaturas desapareceram. Houve um silêncio que durou alguns minutos.

Ron e Draco foram os primeiros a aplaudir, recebendo um sorriso emocionado por parte de Harry e Dumbledore. Em seguida todo o salão os seguiu.

Quando os aplausos acabaram, Dumbledore disse com a maior das calmas:

- Bom... Como eu estava velho para jogar Quidditch, e como... bem... voltei a ficar novinho, sugiro um jogo amigável entre todas as equipas da escola. Não, Harry... - disse Dumbledore quando Harry se preparava para falar. - Não ficas na minha equipa. Durante o jogo, vamos ver quem é melhor. E atreve-te a deixar-me ganhar...

Harry esboçou um sorriso, mas parou imediatamente com o olhar que Dumbledore lhe lançou. Harry jurara que nunca vira Dumbledore com um olhar tão sério e matreiro.

-----------------------

**N.A.:** _Pois é, montes de tempo sem postar! lol! A minha beta (que eu estimo muito), e a Morgana iam-me esfolando! Desculpem, desculpem! Eu meto-me de joelhos! lol!_

_Pois é... Resolvi fazer uma coisa mais chique, e até um pouco lamechas. Preparem-se para o que aí vem, porque... Bem, as coisas vão aquecer._

**N.B.: **_Íamos-te esfolando e com razão!!!!! Hahaha Caramba, demoraste muito tempo, demasiado!!! Tava a ver que chagava a velhinha, já sem ver bem e sem discernimento necessário pra fazer o meu papel de Beta que gosto tanto ^^ e tu não me enviavas nadinha!!! *aiai, beta chateada e a deitar fumo pelas orelhas* Meu Merlin, Nel, há quantos MESES é que eu e a Morgana andamos a melgar-te o juízo pra escreveres mais um pouco??? Se não me enviasses isto até amanhã, eu e ela fazíamos-te uma espera em frente a casa... *huhuhu, lado vingativo a vir ao de cima* Mas pronto, vá lá, safaste-te... mas não por muito tempo!!! Quer dizer... tantos meses pra um cap tão pikenito??? *adoro esta expressão, hihi* Agora ai de ti que não nos compenses a espera!!! Desta vez levamos o nosso novo cão raivoso falante... *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*_

_See you soon, folks!!!!! Kisss_


	5. Capítulo 5 Manhã romântica

Capítulo 5

Manhã romântica

Ron estava feliz. Já podia andar pelos corredores com Malfoy descançado! Este estava ancioso pelo jogo de quidditch que se ía realizar pela tarde. Porém, não sabia a surpresa que o esperava.

- Ron! Ron! - murmurou Malfoy.

Ron apanhou um susto e tanto.

- Draco! - exclamou Ron. - O que fazes aqui?

- Não tínhamos combinado... Acabar o que começamos no comboio? - perguntou Malfoy com um sorriso maroto a assumar-lhe aos lábios.

- Ah... - Disse Ron corando violentamente. - Pois tínhamos. Mas.... Para onde vamos?

- Segue-me, fofinho. - Disse Draco afagando os cabelos de Ron.

Malfoy saiu da torre dos gryffindor, e conduziu Ron para o corredor do sétimo andar.

- Espera... - começou Ron

- Sim? - Inquiriu Draco sorrindo. - Já percebeste?

Ron piscou o olho a Draco, fechou os olhos, caminhou 3 vezes em frente de uma parede e pensou:

- Quero um local onde eu e o Draco possamos estravazar as nossas emoções.

Subitamente, uma Porta em forma de coração surgiu na parede.

Draco sorriu, abriu a porta e entrou de mãos dadas com Ron.

O que os esperava na sala, era mais do que eles podiam imaginar.

A sala apresentava-se espaçosa, estava agradavelmente quente, e no seu interior via-se uma cama de casal enorme, juntamente com uma enorme banheira que mais parecia uma piscina.

Ron e Draco olharam-se.

Ambos sorriam felizes.

Draco passou as mãos à volta do pescoço de Ron. Este beijou-o.

Começaram os dois a beijar-se intensamente, e a explorar os corpos de ambos com as mãos.

Quando deram por si, estavam nus, dentro da banheira que já estava cheia de água morna com bolhas de espuma enormes à superfície.

Ficaram abraçados dentro de água durante um longo tempo.

Draco ía afagando os cabelos de Ron, e ía-lhe ensaboando o corpo, com movimentos lentos e delicados

Subitamente, deteve-se.

Tinha chegado ao sexo de Ron.

Envolveu-o, e começou a tocá-lo.

Ron soltava leves gemidos. Draco beijou-o de novo.

- Está na hora de te retribuir o prazer que me deste no comboio, meu amor. - susurrou Draco ao ouvido de Ron.

Draco não pensou duas vezes.

Começou a chupar o sexo de Ron. Este soltava enormes gemidos intercalados com algumas frases.

- Draco... Deixas-me doido...

Passado algum tempo, Draco parou.

- Acho que está na hora de me fazeres algo mais louco. - Disse Draco sorridente.

Draco levou Ron para a cama, e estes beijaram-se novamente.

- Meu amor... - murmurou Draco. - Está na hora de me comeres...

Ron sorriu.

- Faço tudo o que quiseres.

Ron introduziu um dedo no ânus de Draco e forçou a entrada.

- Dói? - perguntou este.

- Não, amor. - Respondeu Draco. - Continua.

Ron introduziu outro dedo e foi fazendo movimentos suaves de vai vem.

Draco já gemia e implorava.

- Ron! Por favor...

Ron fez-lhe a vontade.

Pegou no seu sexo que estava completamente duro, colocou Draco de quatro, e penetrou-o.

Draco soltou um gemido enorme. Ron começou a movimentar-se dentro de Draco. Primeiro, lentamente. E foi acelerando gradualmente.

Enquanto o penetrava, pegou no sexo de Malfoy, e começou a masturbá-lo.

Draco já não gemia, quase que gritava.

Ambos os rapazes estavam unidos naquele acto de amor. As mãos de ambos não paravam quietas.

Subitamente, ambos se aperceberam que iam gozar. Ron, penetrava Draco com toda a força, e cada vez mais depressa.

No instante seguinte, ambos urravam de prazer enquanto ejaculavam de uma forma nunca antes vista. Quando o clímax terminou, abraçaram-se com toda a força, e beijaram-se mais uma vez.

- Ó, meu lindo! - murmurava Draco ainda ofegante. - Eu amo-te tanto.

Ron sorriu-lhe e ambos uniram as suas bocas com paixão.

Ficaram mais algum tempo a trocar carícias, até que o sono os venceu, e adormeceram os dois abraçados. Como se fossem um só.

**N/B.:** _Ai ai… tão fofos estes dois! Este capítulo é certamente dedicado à Morgana Bauer (à nossa Dani), que fez questão de melgar o juízo do autor desta fic (em que eu por vezes ajudei também… ;-p) todas as manhãs, de 2ª a 6ª, para que este fizesse um capítulo apenas dedicado ao casal Draco/Ron! Ficou lindoooo! Bjooooo_


	6. Capítulo 6 O escravo e o seu dono

Capítulo 6

Um escravo e o seu dono

O quarto apresentava-se escuro e frio. No seu centro, uma cama de casal. No quarto estavam dois homens, um sentado e outro de pé que mantinham um diálogo.

- Não sei o que te passou pela cabeça, Sev. - disse uma voz ao seu ouvido. - Tu nunca aperciaste Quidditch. Porque raios vais jogar, e ainda por cima na equipa do Potter?

- Digamos que me apetece defrontar o Albus... - disse Severus Snape - Ainda por cima... Com aquele físico todo...

- É melhor não continuares. - interrompeu a voz. - Se não, sou capaz de te proporcionar momentos... Bem...

- Sim, - interrompeu Snape. - Os teus momentos são muito interessantes, Moody.

Moody sorriu encarando Severus.

- Tu nunca te queixaste muito.

Moody calou-se e Severus encarou-o. Subitamente, sentiu algo a rolar pelas suas costas. Algo que lhe dava imenso prazer.

- Tinhas mesmo que começar com isso agora? - perguntou Snape entre arrepios.

- A culpa é tua - respondeu Moody. - Não me andas a ligar nenhuma....

Severus soltou uma gargalhada beijando Moody.

- Ó minha abécula. Quando metes na cabeça que eu...

- Só me queres a mim. - Continuou Moody. - Dizes sempre isso. E provas?

- Estás a ser estúpido. - disse Severus.

- Estúpido? - perguntou Moody sorrindo maliciosamente. - Vamos ver quem é estúpido.

Severus caiu para trás na grande cama do quarto de Moody. Imediatamente cordas prenderam-lhe os braços, e as suas pernas ficaram levantadas.

- És tão previsível. - disse Severus. - Fazes sempre a mesma coisa... E agora, lá vem o maldito olho fazer-me cócegas.

Moody riu-se.

- Vai sonhando... Penso que ainda não te disse, mas eu gosto de mandar...

Severus emudeceu.

- Ma... Mandar?

- Sim... Que tal seres o meu escravo? - disse Moddy. - Não para cozinhados, claro. Mas, para....

Severus apenas encarou Moody. Não conseguia abrir a boca. Sabia que o outro tinha certas manias. Mas nunca que chegasse àquilo. Apesar de tudo, Snape amava Moody. E nem que o outro o cortasse às postas ele não se importaria com isso.

Severus foi deitado de barriga para baixo. Moody deitou-se por cima. As suas mãos calejadas e enrugadas começaram a percorrer o corpo de Severus que ia soltando gemidos entrecortados.

Moody introduziu um dos seus dedos no ânus de Severus. Foi fazendo movimentos de vaivém dentro deste. Severus gemia com toda a força. Moody sabia como excitá-lo, sem dúvida.

- Chupa-me. - ordenou Moody.

Severus recebeu na sua boca o membro de Moody. Lentamente começou a tocar-lhe com a língua na glande. Moody ronronava de prazer. Severus foi continuando a colocar todo o membro do outro na sua boca. Enquanto o fazia, Moody intensificava os seus gemidos que pouco a pouco iam ficando gritos de prazer. Do nada, gozou na boca de Severus. Mas, quando este ia para engolir, Moddy ordenou para ele cuspir.

- Moody. - começou Severus.

- Porque me mandaste parar? - disse Moody imitando a voz de Snape. - Queixaste-te tanto antes. Mas depois... Não resistes nem um pouco.

Quando acabava de dizer isto, Moody mordeu Severus na nuca. Este soltou um urro de dor misturado com prazer. Rodou a cabeça tentando alcançar os lábios de Moody mas este não deixou.

- Não! - gritou enquanto o penetrava sem preparação alguma. - Hoje, vais sentir o que é um homem furioso.

- Com o quê? - murmurou Snape. - Comigo não há de ser.

- Pois, - refilou Moody. - Contigo não mas com o Scrimgeur...

- Então, - disse Snape. – Porque é que não lhe vais fazer isto a ele?

Moddy soltou uma gargalhada, acelerando os movimentos.

- Adoro quando te armas em esquisito e dizes-me que não estás a gostar quando todo o teu corpo dá sinais disso. É o que mais me excita em ti, Sev.

Nesse instante ambos soltaram um urro das suas entranhas enquanto o gozo os alcançava. Moody permitiu que Severus o beijasse, finalmente.

- Quando podemos fazer amor sem os teus requintes de malvadez e brutalidade? - perguntou Severus arquejante.

- No dia em que Voldemort for morto. - resmungou Moody.

"Poooooooooooootter!" pensou Snape. "Mata-o depressa! Mata-o depressa!"

**N.B.:** _hahahahahahahaaa.... adorei o: "Poooooooooootter! Mata-o depressa! Mata-o depressa!"  
aaaaai, amei!!!! podia era ser um bocadiiiiiiiiinho maior, né??????? ai ai! Nel… tu tens JEITO para os lemons!!! Qual é o teu prob??? E depois keixas-t d emim… tsc tsc… k paciência de Beta… xD_


End file.
